hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
KakashiBallZ
) |known = *Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler (Creator) *Hitler Parody Throwbacks (Creator) *Thrusting Fegelein into eternal fame in the Parody universe *Founding Hitler Parody Wiki |style=Modified Traditional, Traditional, FX |influence = *Hitler Rants Parodies *TheSilverUniverse *MrTNeumann |wikia name = KakashiBallZ |hall of fame = August 2012 |nationality = American |country = United States |countrycode = us |countrycode2 = us |gender = Male |debut = November 2008 |gen = 1 |ulaa = January 2015}} KakashiBallZ, Ph.D (KBZ, born 29 November 1983) is an Unterganger from the United States who started making Hitler parodies in 2009. His style of Hitler parodies focused less on the usual parody formats, such as reporting or commenting on current events, and rather focused on sketch-type formats for events occurring in the bunker. He quickly risen to becoming one of the most renowned Untergangers. Furthermore, he is the founder of the Hitler Parody Wiki; however, the wiki is maintained and regulated by a council of administrators. Parody Making Style Many Untergangers tend to focus only on the subtitles themselves in their parodies, while leaving the scenes themselves unscathed. On the other hand, KBZ, among others, began to explore simple editing techniques to create an entirely new scene, in other words, to make the scenes more elastic. An example of this is seen with KBZ's "Pros and Cons With Adolf Hitler" series. By simple editing, the Führer can be shown to have a deeper conversation with his assistant Otto Günsche, as compared to the shorter scene found in the actual movie. KBZ has been credited with the creation of the Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler series, further reinforcing the popularity of Hitler's desk-banging taunting of Fegelein. He was also credited for promoting Hermann Fegelein into the famous prankster synonymous with Hitler Parodies today, evident from old Downfall Parodies Forum records showing clearly KBZ promoting Fegelein in parodies as early as March 2010.http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/3062372/ Inspiration for Fegelein the Character and his Relationship with Hitler As mentioned above, Fegelein has been immortalized as the ultimate prankster who exudes confidence, cunning, charm, and smugness. KBZ modeled the Fegelein character after Bob Crane's portrayal of Colonel Robert E. Hogan in the CBS television show, Hogan's Heroes. Whereas Fegelein commits antics for shits and giggles, Hogan commits antics to help the allies in the war effort. Like Fegelein, Hogan also appears to consistently escape punishment. Col. Hogan could be thought of as the "American Master of Antics". The relationship between Hitler and Fegelein draws heavy inspiration from cartoons such as "Tom and Jerry" and "Wiley Coyote and the Roadrunner". There are also many parallels with the relationship between Col. Hogan and Col. Klink in Hogan's Heroes. Editing Programs For subtitles, KBZ uses Windows Movie Maker 2.6. For inserting foreign objects using the chroma-keyer (i.e Green Screen), he uses Sony Vegas Movie Studio 9.0. When asked why he doesn't use Sony Vegas Pro, a far better program, he points to the unusually high price for the program which he considers "too fucking expensive". Tips: If you are smart enough to search the web, you won't need to pay for it. Personal life Dr. KakashiBallZ was born and raised in Sacramento, California. He graduated high school in 2001 with "meh" grades. However, those grades were good enough for him to enter the University of California, after which in 2005, he earned a bachelor's of arts and science in Biochemistry, Molecular and Cellular Biology and in Psychology. Due to the fact that he thought biochemistry was "fucking lame" (though he loved psychology), he entered graduate school in organic chemistry, a subject for which has immense passion. It was during this time he made his parodies. He loves Japanese anime, particularly Naruto and Dragon Ball Z. His name is a portmanteau of Kakashi (a ninja on Naruto and his favorite character) and Dragon Ball Z. He likes to eat food, spend time with his girlfriend, make parodies, and conduct research. In October 2010, he earned his Ph.D in Chemistry and traveled to France where he is currently performing research in chemistry. Retirement His last parody was Hitler Finds Out Osama Bin Laden is Dead! uploaded on 2 May 2011. He officially announced his retirement on his channel on 9 September 2011, but has not yet ruled out a return. He has came out of retirement as of May 10, 2013. The uploaded video was The Great Antic Crisis!!: A Hitler Parody Special (Part 1). At present, he can be considered to have silently retired as his last parody was more than 2 years ago. Trivia *KBZ has the highest education level among all Untergangers. *Since becoming a Chemistry professor, some Untergangers had nicknamed him "Herr Professor", the same nickname given to Ernst-Günther Schenck in the film. References Category:Untergangers Category:Retired Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers Category:Unterganger Lifetime Achievement Award Recipients